


We burn as one

by silvervelour



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, strap ons!, this is so self indulgent and I apologise for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: Nicky has a way about her. Jan has seen it before, but it’s highlighted by the blue light of the bar, and the silver necklace that she wears that reflects it. The vanilla of her perfume mingles with the floral of Jackie’s in their booth, and her auburn hair wraps in garlands around her shoulders. Her eyes glide like silk between the both of them and Jan succumbs to the laughter that the three of them share. They drink their ways through vodka martinis and pink negronis, and Jan blushes as red as the strawberries sinking in her drink when Nicky shakes her head, points an accusatory finger.“What you’re telling me is-”. Nicky starts.“-You both wanna’ fuck somebody else, together, but can’t decide who?”. She smirks.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll/Jan Sport
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	We burn as one

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hi!! so,, I've only been working on this for a couple of days, but it's so self indulgent that it had to be done gdshjfdnkm I hope you enjoy??? let me know your thoughts if you feel like it! I'd appreciate it!!<3

Jan first raises the idea over bowls of pasta and one too many glasses of wine. 

Jackie is sat opposite her, drinking down the dregs of her merlot with her hair swept over one shoulder. The insides of her lips are stained red, and she licks across them as the small tea light on the table flickers, casts dancing shadows around the kitchen. Jan looks back and forth between the blue walls and the wood cabinets, and how relaxed Jackie looks in her seat. She’s leaning against the back of it, her shoulders twisted and arms crossed. Her glass is held loosely in one hand and she smiles at Jan over the rim of it with lips that Jan wants on hers. 

Outside it’s dark and cold. The fall months are in full swing and by the time that Jan arrives home each night, the sun has already set. She’s wrapped in the warmth of her sweater and Jackie’s comforting gaze, and it makes her feel daring, almost excited. The wine is rich in her mouth, and she swirls it around her cheeks and tongue before swallowing. Jackie’s eyes still don’t leave her even as she sets her empty glass down with a hollow clink and it’s then that Jan gets braver, more determined. She props her elbow on the table, nudging her bowl to the side, and then toes off her socks beneath the table. 

Because it’s something that she’s been thinking about ever since it had been brought up by her friend Izzy. They’d been drunk on cheap champagne after an event uptown, and had huddled into Izzy’s bed with beers from the back of the fridge and a bag of paprika chips that they’d found in the cupboard above the stove. Jan had laughed around clumsy mouthfuls and slowly, Izzy had coaxed her into a conversation that Jan is only able to recall hazily. It’s blurry, fuzzy around the edges, but she remembers laugher and cackles of orgasms and sex and  _ threesomes _ or  _ moresomes _ . 

Jan had awoken the following morning with a headache that had been telling, but the vague thoughts had stuck with her. She thinks about it one night as she’s showering - she’s lonely, Jackie is working a late shift - and finds her hands following the trail that the water leaves down her body. She touches herself slowly to begin with, and indulges in fantasies of Jackie and someone faceless. Two fingers rub circles into her clit and she speeds up as the glass of the shower fogs with steam, heat gathering and becoming _ hotter hotter hotter _ . 

It drips, and then pours. 

She pictures Jackie, and how Jackie touches her. Her hands splay easily across her body, and leave marks that Jan sometimes likes to trace afterwards. She kisses as filthily as she does adoringly and manages to convert Jan’s coherent words into fucked out mumbles. Jan loves the way that Jackie’s fingers make her feel full, and how her commanding nature makes Jan feel small in her arms and dainty between their sheets. It’s something that Jan had rarely found with women that she’d been with before Jackie, and the thought of sharing that with someone else makes her clench down around her own fingers. 

Jan pumps them, curls them up inside of herself. She pictures them being Jackie’s, or somebody else's, and imagines two pairs of lips kissing across her chest and down to her hips. She palms across her nipples with her free hand, pinches them when her stifled whimpers become throaty moans. They echo in the alcove of the bathroom and Jan blushes, scrunches her eyes closed as she falls easily into each different scenario. She comes somewhere between the thought of Jackie fucking her with her strap and being bracketed by soft thighs and it’s only when she steps out of the shower that she realises - 

\- It’s something that she’s going to have to talk to Jackie about. 

So she does. 

Beneath the table, she begins crawling her toes up Jackie’s ankle. Jackie is still looking at her, a faint smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, though her hair is slipping from her shoulder. It moves down her back, soft and glowing caramel, and if Jan were any closer she’d reach out to card her fingers through it. Instead, she chooses to grin, and curls her ankle around Jackie’s calf. Jackie arches an eyebrow and behind it, Jan’s able to see the swirling curiosity as well as the allure that the deepest red wines always give her. Jan dives into it and comes back up ready, confident in her approach. 

“Jackieeee-”. Jan starts. 

She drawls her words, tilts her head to the side. 

“-I’ve been thinking”. 

“Oh no, here we go”. Jackie grins. 

Her tone is light, joking. She smiles softly as she leans forward, and Jan keeps trailing her foot higher. Jackie is only wearing a pair of old workout shorts and an oversized sweater, and it makes it easy for Jan to press the pads of her toes into Jackie’s knees, and then eventually her thighs. Jackie keeps her expression nonchalant but Jan keeps a careful eye on her, and watches Jackie’s grip tighten on her wine glass. Her knuckles go from pink to white, and the blood rushes back to them when Jackie clamps her thighs shut. Jan makes an attempt to wiggle her toes but Jackie shakes her head, wraps the fingers of her free hand around Jan’s ankle. 

“Mean”. Jan pouts. 

Jackie shrugs her shoulders, seemingly unbothered, and then grazes her nails across Jan’s skin.

“What are you up to, hm?-”. Jackie questions. 

“-What have you been  _ thinking _ about, Jan?”. 

As she talks, her touch travels. She isn’t able to reach higher than the back of Jan’s knee, but Jan knows that she doesn’t need to in order to have her squirming in her seat. The pressure of her fingertips is barely there, though Jan relies on it to keep her grounded. With the wine settling in her stomach she feels blissfully dizzy, and she squints through the lenses of her glasses to gauge Jackie’s reaction. She still looks intrigued, curious about what Jan’s been thinking about, and Jan knows from her subtle smile that her reaction would never be a bad one. 

“Well, ain’t that the question”. Jan snorts. 

Jackie keeps things easy. 

“Tell me”. She soothes.

Jan - with her voice as calm as she’s able to keep it - does. 

“So, Izzy mentioned this  _ thing _ , and I’ve been thinking about us doing it, because I think it’d be really hot, you’d be really hot, and I kinda’ want it to really happen and-”. 

Jan pauses to take in a breath. 

“-A threesome. We should have one”. 

“ _ Oh _ ”. 

Jan hadn’t expected Jackie to be entirely surprised, but she also hadn’t expected her to be so calm. Her expression doesn’t change much, save for a faint crook of her eyebrow, and she smiles subtly as she hums. Her head nods slowly, but Jan becomes unable to read her expression. It’s too serene, almost calculated, and Jan finds herself frowning as Jackie’s touch continues to weave in vines around her ankle. She’s rooted to the spot, unable to move, though she’d let Jackie upheave her without so much as asking. 

“Bad idea?”. Jan grimaces. 

Jackie could say yes. She could tell Jan that it’s the worst idea that she’s ever proposed - worse than the time Jan suggested visiting the beach during a storm - and could tell her that she doesn’t want to hear another word. Jackie could unravel the vines, walk away from the dinner table and away from Jan, but she chooses not to. She instead presses her thumb to the arch of Jan’s foot, and lets out a short chuckle that makes the tea light between them flicker, and then grow brighter. 

“Not at all-”. Jackie grins.

“-Tell me more?”.

*****

They agree that it’s definitely not a bad idea. 

But that’s as far as they get. 

On more than one occasion, they try to plan, or at least discuss. They contemplate dating apps or local bars, along with friends that they think would be interested and acquaintances that Jan thinks of as possibilities. Jackie is always careful and cautious but Jan is a little less so, and they quickly realise that while Jackie may be too picky, Jan isn’t picky enough. They joke over late night discussions that Jan would settle for anybody that could ruin her but Jackie wants whoever they decide on to be right. 

To be good for the both of them. 

It’s why when they meet up for cocktails and conversations with their friend Nicky a month or so later, they bring the topic up casually. Jan mentions it with the hope that Nicky will have ideas or solutions that she’ll be able to listen to, understand and learn from. She knows first hand how much experience Nicky has with women; they’ve been friends for upwards of ten years and Jan has watched her effortlessly charm multiple women into her bed on more occasions than she’s able to recall. 

Nicky has a way about her. Jan has seen it before, but it’s highlighted by the blue light of the bar, and the silver necklace that she wears that reflects it. The vanilla of her perfume mingles with the floral of Jackie’s in their booth, and her auburn hair wraps in garlands around her shoulders. Her eyes glide like silk between the both of them and Jan succumbs to the laughter that the three of them share. They drink their ways through vodka martinis and pink negronis, and Jan blushes as red as the strawberries sinking in her drink when Nicky shakes her head, points an accusatory finger. 

“What you’re telling me is-”. Nicky starts. 

“-You both wanna’ fuck somebody else, together, but can’t decide who?”. She smirks. 

And while for the most part Nicky’s right, Jan shakes her head. 

“No-”. Jan giggles. 

She’s tipsy and happy and has Jackie’s hand on her thigh. 

“-Jackie’s just being fussy”. She whines. 

Jackie’s grip tightens, and then Nicky tilts her head. Her eyes narrow at the way that Jan pouts, and how Jackie is shaking her head around a gulp of her martini. Her shoulder is pressed up against Jan’s and Jan’s able to feel the shiver that wracks her body before she sees it. The music that’s playing in the bar is loud in her ears - it’s some indie playlist that she doesn’t recognise - but she’s able to hear Jackie’s quiet chuckle over it. It’s dark, teasing, and if Jan’s reading Nicky’s expression correctly then she senses it too. 

“Jan, just because they  _ could _ top you it doesn’t mean they should”. Jackie drawls. 

“That’s exactly what it means, gorg”. Jan huffs. 

Nicky watches them, seemingly amused. She leans forward to rest her chin in the palm of her hand, and taps the short, manicured red nails of her other against the wooden tabletop. Jan stares at them shamelessly before she catches herself, and glances down to her lap before looking back to Nicky. She’s swirling the remnants of her drink in her glass, and is backlit by the lights that have shifted from blue to red. The music that’s still playing transitions from one song into the next, and Nicky signals to the bartender to order another round before she frowns gently. 

“Ma cherie, you can’t just choose anybody-”. Nicky sighs. 

“-You need to make sure they know what they’re doing, that they’ll fuck you like you deserve. Isn’t that right, Jackie?”. 

And Jan knows that Jackie is smug without looking at her. 

Her touch creeps higher on her thigh, and Jan places a hand atop of hers when the tips of her fingers skim the hemline of her skirt. It’s short, mid wash denim - one that Jan knows that Jackie  _ loves _ \- and rides up easily without Jackie’s assistance. She’d paired it with a thin, chiffon shirt earlier in the night, and the longer that Nicky looks at her the more exposed she feels. It’s as if her eyes are boring through the fabric and to her skin, warming the places that the alcohol doesn’t. 

“See?-”. Jackie asks. 

“-I told you, didn’t I?”. 

She had, multiple times, but Jan doesn’t need to verbally reply. She only has to nod her head for Jackie to understand, and for Nicky to snort out a laugh. She’s still drinking her way through what’s left of her drink when a waitress brings over their fifth round of the night, leaving them with an overly peppy  _ enjoy _ . Jan instinctively reaches for the glass that appears to be the fullest and raises it to her lips while Nicky grins at her. It burns at her throat as she swallows, and Jan lets the same feeling travel through her body, to where she’s pressing her legs together beneath the table. 

“Don’t be so mean-”. Nicky winks. 

Jan almost jumps to agree with her. 

“-It’s not Jan’s fault she’s such a bottom”.

“ _ Hey _ !”. 

“Don’t get her started, you’ll have her saying she’s versatile for the rest of the night”. Jackie interjects. 

“Well I am!”. 

Jan is adamant, but Jackie simply keeps smirking. It’s infuriating - the way she and Nicky join forces - but there’s also something about it that has Jan drinking down her cocktail even faster, hiccuping when she places the empty glass down into a pool of condensation. They continue like that, batting comments back and forth and answering Nicky’s questions that come one after the other. She asks them whether they’ve tried the usual dating apps to which Jan answers a disgruntled  _ yes _ and double checks that they’ve ran through the list of friends that could be possible. 

“Lemon?”. 

“I could never, she’s like Jan’s sister”.

“Gigi?”.

“Definitely not. She’s too… Gigi”.

“Jaida?”.

“Far too classy”. 

Jackie tells her that they’ve mulled it over for too long, but with the way that Nicky is looking at the both of them, Jan isn’t so certain. 

Her eyelids are heavy, her pupils dark. In Jan’s mind she’s been getting closer and closer to them throughout the night, leaning across the table and into their space. Her arms are propped confidently on the table and more than once, Jan finds herself looking at her arms that flex when she talks with her hands, as well as her chest that’s pushed up by her corset style top. Admiring Nicky isn’t new - she’s hot and makes no secret of it - but wanting her in the way that Jan’s beginning to is. 

“Rosé is a definite no-”. Jackie establishes. 

“-I know she’s more dominant but she’s still a brat and I have enough of that already”. She nods towards Jan. 

Nicky shivers, laughs, then nods her agreement. 

“I slept with her and Goona a while back and it was…”. She trails off. 

“A lot?”. Jackie grins. 

“That’s a fuckin’ understatement”. 

It isn’t news to Jan. Lagoona had texted her about it hours after Nicky had left their apartment, and had waxed lyrical about how they’d spent hours moving from the living room to the bed and eventually to the shower. She hadn’t held back any details, and Jan had forgotten about most of them until Nicky winks at her, and then Jackie, and utters words that at first Jan doesn’t register. She says them with ease, maintaining a poise and a certainty that Jan had lost somewhere between her third and fourth drink. 

Now that she’s finished her fifth, there’s no chance of getting it back. 

“ _ Ahem- _ ”. Nicky interrupts. 

Jan swears that the bar falls silent. 

“-What about me?”. 

The music quietens and the lights dim. 

“ _ What _ ?”. Jan gulps. 

“Is that-”. Jackie cocks her head to the side. 

“-Is that a serious offer?”. 

Nicky looks sure, as if she doesn’t have to contemplate it. She drains her drink for all it’s worth, and places it delicately down next to both of Jan and Jackie’s empty ones. She sits back, then, her hair forming curtains around her face. She’s painlessly sexy in her approach, in how she conducts herself, and Jan knows that she’s being obvious in the way she ogles her. Nicky reaches across the table, and Jan guesses through her tipsy haze that the look that she throws Jackie is one that seeks approval. 

When she’s granted it, Nicky doesn’t hold back. 

“Take me home and find out”.

*****

Jan and Nicky have kissed before, during drunken nights out at bars.

But now, with intent behind it, it’s different. 

They start off tentative, with tepid touches and experimental pecks. Jackie tells Nicky that she can kiss Jan first and Nicky does so, by bracketing Jan against the jagged surface of the brick wall outside the bar. Jan melts into it like candle wax under a flame, and doesn’t miss the way that Jackie watches them, eager and wanting and proud. She crowds in behind Nicky, chuckles against the shell of her ear and mutters something about their uber arriving. Jan pulls away begrudgingly and for the entirety of the ride back to their apartment - a fourth story walk up in Hell’s Kitchen - she has Nicky’s hand on one thigh and Jackie’s on the other. 

“Are we crazy?-”. Jan giggles. 

“-This is crazy, right?”. 

Jackie’s words are hot against her neck, and she simply shakes her head. 

“I think it’s genius”.

Jackie is her safety net, but Nicky is a freefall. Jan lets herself tumble into both of them when the door to their bedroom closes, and the speed at which she plummets has her feeling as hazy as the five cocktails had. She’s still able to taste the strawberries on her tongue but now they mix with the cigarette smoke that lingers on Nicky’s lips, and the mint of Jackie’s gum that burns at her nostrils. Jan breathes both of them in as she hits the ground and she makes it her mission to tug Jackie and Nicky with her. 

“C’mon-”. Jackie eases. 

“-On the bed, baby”. 

Nicky kisses in the same way that she dances, smooth and fluid and practiced. She cups Jan’s jaw with one hand and has the other balanced on her waist, her thumb stroking at the sliver of skin left exposed between her skirt and her shirt that Nicky is slowly pushing up her stomach. It moves towards her chest, bunches beneath her bra, and when Jackie’s touch joins the equation Jan knows that it’s going to be over for her. Together they’re a force that Jan’s unable to stop and slowly, they consume her. 

It begins at her hips, one hand on each. Together they both walk her backwards, towards the king sized bed that’s cloaked in crisp white sheets, and lay her down with a gentle dominance. Jan props herself up on her elbows, and grins up towards Jackie and Nicky who are kneeling in front of her on the bed. Their positions scream power and Jan hands whatever's left of hers over to them with an outstretched hand. Jackie arches an eyebrow at her, and hums low in her throat before crawling towards her, straddling one of her thighs.

“Let’s talk for a second, yeah?”. Jackie asks. 

As impatient as Jan is already growing, she nods her head. 

Nicky observes them, attentive and thorough. She’s sitting on her haunches, still clothed in her outfit that mirrors Jackie’s. Nicky’s wearing navy jeans where Jackie is wearing burgundy, and they’re clad in red and white shirts respectively. Jackie has accessorised with gold but Nicky, much like she has since Jan’s known her, has opted for silver. There are three, slim silver rings stacked on the index finger of her left hand, and Jan marvels as they glint, and how her fingers curl with them. Jackie catches her wandering eye before she’s able to comment on it and chastises Jan with a roll of her eyes. 

“You’re a bad girl”. Jackie husks.

It knocks the wind from Jan’s lungs. 

But she doesn’t argue.

“I am-”. She whines. 

“-Make me be good for you. For  _ both _ of you”. 

Including Nicky is proving to be easier than Jan thought it would be. She sits idle until she doesn’t, and then with Jackie’s permission she gets involved. Her hands are firm on Jan’s ankles and Jackie smirks over her shoulder at her, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. Nicky’s hands migrate to Jackie’s hips when Jackie gives her the go ahead, and when they kiss Jan feels as if she’s watching the scene in front of her unfold in slow motion. Their movements are fast yet sluggish, tactical while being natural, and Jan thinks that she could get drunk all over again just from watching. 

They don’t pay Jan any attention as they kiss, with the exception of Jackie’s thumb that keeps the time of the ticking clock on her waist. It strokes back and forth, a calming metronome, and Jan mewls quietly as Jackie and Nicky keep the pace throughout their languid kiss. They reposition themselves so that they’re spread out next to Jan, laying on their sides and facing each other. Jackie has a hand slipped beneath Nicky’s shirt, her palm pressed to the small of her back, and Nicky is cupping Jackie’s cheek. Her red nails are a stark contrast to the olive of Jackie’s skin and Jan finds herself groaning, forcing them apart with her sounds. 

“Poor thing-”. Nicky simpers. 

Jan is pressing her thighs together, searching for any friction that she’s able to find. 

“-Look at her, isn’t she pretty, Jackie?”. She drawls. 

Jackie looks at her as if she’s never seen a better sight, even with Nicky’s leg hooked across her waist. Her eyes are soft, and she nods her head yes. Jackie’s hair is glowing as warm as Nicky’s is in the dimly lit room and Jan reaches briefly to run her fingers through it. She lets it go when Jackie grins, her eyes dark and full of lust, and then squeezes her legs together once more. Jan knows that she’s soaked through her underwear by now, and can feel the tack of her wetness against her inner thighs. She’s reminded of it every time that she shifts and each time that Nicky dares to wink at her. 

“Let’s get out of these clothes”. Nicky suggests. 

Caught in a daze, it takes her a handful of seconds to catch up with Jackie and Nicky. 

But things begin to speed up when Jan utters her first  _ please _ . 

They peel her clothes away before they discard their own, and then lay her back down, her head resting on the pillows at the top of the bed. Jan can feel herself nearly dripping onto the cotton sheets as soon as her panties are tossed to the floor, and she blushes when Nicky comments on it. She tells Jan that she’s  _ hot _ ,  _ filthy _ , and Jan can do nothing but agree with her in moans and groans and Jackie doesn’t make her stifle. Jan whimpers openly the next time that Nicky kisses Jackie, and she rolls herself over onto her stomach so that she’s able to rutt against the bunched up duvet. 

“Mmm, Jackie-”. Nicky breathes. 

It makes Jan force her eyes back open from where they’ve slipped closed. 

“-You feel so good”. 

When her eyes refocus, Jan’s jaw becomes loose and her pussy clenches around nothing. Her clit throbs - the friction of the duvet is barely enough to ease the pressure building in her gut - because Jackie is hovering over Nicky, her lips wrapped around one of her nipples. Her cheeks hollow out as she sucks, and her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. She looks up from beneath them to make eye contact with Jan, and when she pulls away she has a string of spit dribbling down to her chin. Nicky wipes it away for her and then kisses her messily, hands fisting in her hair and grappling at her shoulders. 

“Should we give Jan some attention?”. Jackie grins. 

Nicky pretends to think about it. 

“Maybe-”. There’s a chaotic lilt to her voice. 

“-Or she could just touch herself”. She schemes. 

The glee on Jackie’s face is instantaneous, and then she smuggly agrees. She slots a leg between Nicky’s just for Jan to watch, grinds down against the thigh that Nicky props up for her. A low moan kisses at Jan’s ears as Jackie pecks Nicky’s shoulder and then Jan is doing as she’s told. She crawls her fingertips from her sternum and down to her navel, her nails digging into her hips before she cups her pussy. She’s as wet as she knew she already was, and the direct contact is enough to have her bucking into her own touch, whispering Jackie’s name and then Nicky’s. 

“You don’t come until I make Nicky come, understood?”. Jackie checks. 

Jan doesn’t know if it’s possible, but she’s determined to be good. 

So she listens, and dips her fingers lower. 

Jackie is working her way down Nicky’s body, sucking red and bruising marks into her skin as she goes. Nicky’s back arches like a perfectly pulled string beneath Jackie’s touch and the sight of the two women - these two  _ powerful _ women - has Jan whimpering audibly. She has to keep her eyes pried open to watch them, to take in how Jackie has Nicky moaning within minutes and the way that Nicky’s chest begins glistening with sweat. The sounds that fill the room are already obscene and Jan knows that they’ve barely started. 

She still goes easy on herself. Jackie had told her that she wasn’t allowed to come before Nicky and Jan is going to stick to it even if it breaks her. She pumps two fingers shallowly inside of herself, and lets the heel of her hand brush against her clit with every thrust. Her moans are throaty and her movements are erratic, and she knows that combined with Nicky’s grunts, they form a chorus that Jackie isn’t going to be able to get enough of. Jan’s proven right when Jackie pulls away to stare at the both of them in awe, three fingers still curling up inside of Nicky. 

“Fuck-”. Jackie inhales deeply. 

“-Want you both so bad”. 

Jan is close. 

Too close. 

Nicky’s grunts are becoming short, staccato whines, and Jan can’t keep her eyes open to witness how her lips curl around them. Nicky’s hand is on her thigh, tracing small circles that become unruly lines when Jackie fucks her harder. They tingle all the way to where Jan’s fingers are hitting the walls of her pussy, and where she’s grinding her clit against her palm. She uses her free hand to twist and pinch her nipples, and brush her hair away from her face when her baby hairs begin frizzing, sticking to the beads of sweat around her hairline. 

“Need to come-”. Jan pants. 

“-Please let me come”. 

“No”.

“Please, Jacks please I…”.

“Not until Nicky comes”. 

Jan almost stops touching herself - she knows she’s not going to be able to last, not with the sight in front of her - but Jackie’s warning glance tells her not to. Her eyes narrow, become piercing, and as she pumps her fingers faster she winks at Jan. It’s followed by a nod of her head, one that’s so small that Jan would have missed it had she not been looking for it. It’s the only go ahead that Jan needs to allow herself to let go, and she comes with a sharp cry that makes Jackie chuckle and Nicky moan louder. 

“ _ Yes,  _ fuck”. Jan mewls. 

“See, wasn’t that hard, was it?”. Jackie taunts. 

But Jan is already too far gone. 

She doesn’t know when her own fingers are replaced by Jackie’s, and then eventually Nicky’s, only that they are and that it feels good. They pull another orgasm from her before she’s able to come down from the first and when she opens her eyes, it’s to the view of Nicky hovering over her. Her hair is becoming matted, untamed. Her mascara is smudged slightly around her eyes and her lipstick is streaked down to her chin but Jan likes it. She looks as ruined as Jan imagines she does too, and it makes her giggle airily as she notices the strapon that Nicky already has tightened around her hips.

“There she is-”. Nicky smiles. 

“-Good?”. 

“ _ So _ good”. Jan breathes. 

“Can you keep going?”. 

“Please”. 

Jan focuses on the harness that Nicky’s wearing. It’s one that herself and Jackie rarely opt for, but the red of the leather feels right for Nicky. She’s attached their sleek black dildo to it - one that Jan knows is going to be a stretch - and is stroking it absentmindedly with one hand. There’s a bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table, not that Jan thinks she particularly needs it, and Nicky works at maneuvering them easily. Jan ends up sprawled on her back, hips elevated by a pillow, and with encouraging words from Nicky she has Jackie crawling to straddle her face. 

“I’ll make you come-”. Nicky says it like a promise. 

Her hands wrap around Jan’s ankles, and then glide up to her shins. 

“-And you make Jackie come, got it?”. 

“Mmhmm-”. Jan nods. 

And then she cracks, briefly. 

“-Fuck Nicky, why didn’t we think of you sooner?”. 

They all share peals of laughter that echo around the room. 

“What is it you Americans say? Better late than not at all?”. 

On any other occasion, Jan thinks that she’d reply with a biting comment, correcting Nicky with a sly laugh and a grin. Only now, with Nicky’s hands still stroking at her thighs and her lips descending down the column of her neck, Jan surrenders. She gives herself over to how the giggles become whimpers once more, and how Nicky’s words are hushed by Jackie’s thighs that press either side of her head. She’s warm and wet, and Jan uses the handles of her thighs to grasp onto when Nicky first slips her fingers back inside of her. 

“Mmm, so wet for us”. Nicky murmurs. 

Jan simply moans in response. 

Because she loves how Jackie tastes, adores how she drips down onto her lips and back into her throat. Jackie grinds down against her mouth, using Jan for all that she’s able to get, and keeps her hands planted firmly on Jan’s chest. Her thumbs graze at Jan’s nipples and each time that she pinches, Jan’s grip on her thighs tightens. She parts Jackie’s folds with her tongue before latching her lips around her clit, all before Nicky has worked three fingers in. She’s coated them in the lube that Jan had sworn she hadn’t needed but it feels  _ nice _ ; Jan knows that Nicky’s dick is only going to make her feel fuller and she clenches around her knuckles in anticipation. 

“Oh-”. Nicky goades. 

“-You liked that, hm?”. She asks. 

Jackie chooses then to raise her voice. 

“She,  _ fuck- _ ”. She moans. 

“-She loves being told what to do”. 

Jackie sounds as wrecked as Jan feels. 

And Nicky makes it known. 

“You’re being such a good girl, Jan-”. She praises. 

“-Fucking Jackie so well, making her moan so prettily”. 

Jan loses track of how things progress from then on. 

Jackie’s taste is on her lips and Nicky’s hands are pushing her thighs back towards her chest, making her muscles work for it. She begins fucking Jan with her dick when Jan garbles out a please, and the intial burn is just enough to make Jan understand that Nicky has no intention of being gentle. She’s targeted with her thrusts from the get go and Jan has to dig her nails into Jackie’s thighs just to keep herself focused. It feels as if one orgasm rolls into the next, and she lets herself get swept away by the ebbs and flows that crash at the shore of her body. 

Above her, Nicky and Jackie kiss. 

The noises are visceral in Jan’s ears, heightened by how she isn’t able to see anything except for blurry closeups that are framed by Jackie’s legs. She’s able to make out the smack of their lips and whimpers that get swallowed, as well as the slap of skin on skin as Nicky thrusts harder. Jan almost cries when Nicky begins circling her clit with her thumb - she’s overly sensitive, it’s too much - but Nicky is persistent, and tells Jan that she’s going to make her come again. 

“Just one more”. Nicky soothes. 

“I’m so close-”. Jackie affirms. 

“-Just like that Jan, fuck me,  _ fuck _ ”. 

Jan has heard Jackie come a thousand times before. 

But it still never fails to shock her into a state of complete awe.

She whines, and then grunts, and then her movements freeze as her mouth falls open in a silent scream. Jan helps her through it with her tongue, her lips still sucking at her clit. Jackie scratches pathways down the length of her stomach and just as Jan is coming, she pinches at both of her nipples. It makes Jan squeal - all of her composure is long gone - and she clamps her legs like a vice around Nicky’s waist. Her deep thrusts become shallow ones but she doesn’t pull out until Jackie lays down next to them, her chest drawing in heaving breaths. 

“ _ Oh my god” _ . 

Jan isn’t sure who says it. 

It could be her or Jackie or Nicky or - 

\- All three of them. 

“So-”. Nicky is the one to break the silence once they all settle. 

They entangle their limbs and share sweet, sugary pecks.

“-That can’t just be a one time thing, right?”. She grins. 

Jan doesn’t even have to think about her answer.

“Oh gorg-”. Her hand locks with Jackie’s. 

“-I sure fucking hope not”. 

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @ jancox!


End file.
